Silence is Blood Red
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: My entire life, I was always a talker. There was always so much to say, and so many people were there to listen to me, why wouldn't I say what I wanted to? Until I talked too much. ::: Ranmao's life, from the very beginning. Changed up character. Pretty good, actually... Shitty title is shitty though. You get it. Also, she speaks French (once), so... you know... you must read. hehe


_**Hey guys! This is actually something kinda neat and orgininal! =D **_

_**Ikr? awesome!**_

_**So this is kinda Ranmao's backstory (that i completely made up)**_

_**It's all stuff I kinda came up with, but I still think it's pretty neat. Plus I love Ranmao, and she just doesn't get enough respect for how awesome she is, so I thought I'd post this.  
MOAR LOVE FOR RANMAO**_

_**Besides she's an interesting character with the slut/never talks/assassin/smexy beast going for her. **_

**_My Drama teacher is always talking about taking a character and being able to tell everything about that character based on what is given to you. And personally, I think I'm pretty good at this! =D _**

**_And going to that real quick, I'm juuust saying I posted this on my wall, but nobody ever reads that so here we go. I AM TAKING REQUESTS. ANY BACKSTORY OR PAIRING YOU WANT, I WILL WRITE IT FOR YOU AND IT WILL (probably) BE PRETTY AWESOME! I WILL WRITE PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING (except lemons. As much as I would love to comply to your dirty wishes, I PROMISE it would suck. Also just no) BUT ANYTHING ELSE! CHECK OUT MY WALL TO SEE WHAT I'VE SEEN AND WHAT I HAVEN'T IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT IT. THIS IS LIKE A PERSONAL TEST FOR ME TO MAKE SURE I REALLY CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING AWESOME AND WRITE ABOUT, SO TEST ME PEOPLES! =D_**

**_PLEEEEEASE? _**

**Kay, I've taken up enough digital space. ENJOY MY PERSONAL DISECTION AND DESTRUCTION OF AN ALREADY CANNON CHARACTER**!

* * *

My entire life, I was always a talker. There was always so much to say, and so many people were there to listen to me, why wouldn't I say what I wanted to? Simply impressed by language, I set out to learn many different tongues, and I picked them all up easily.

Such a bright child at such a young age, I never learned to try, I was just... talented.

Because of this, I never learned resistance, and I never learned control. Therefore my life soon fell into instinct. If it was what I wanted then, then it was what was best for me forever.

And at the moment, I wanted money.

So I easily found a mafia to hire me. I was young, reckless, and desperate. They could easily have me killing people until I was killed myself, and no one would think twice about it. And that's all that happened.

But killing was the easy part. The human body was strong, but the mind was weak. If you could outsmart them, then they were sitting ducks. If you couldn't, then you just had to beat them in strength. Both I could do easily.

And even at the mafia, I was still a talker, and they still listened to me talk. No one told me, and I never saw any problems with it.

Until I talked too much.

Just the slip of the tongue once at a dark bar, and before I knew it I was tied to a chair in an otherwise empty room across town.

"Je ne suis- suis pas-" I was quickly silenced by a hard slap across my cheek.

"Speak English!" My friends, those who listened to me so much, silenced me.

"I- I did not- I mean I am not-!" Stuttering uncontrollably, I was only to be silenced again by another smack across the other cheek.

Normally a person wouldn't have been able to hit me this many times.

My friend, Paul, stepped forward. He was such a nice one sometimes. But his eyes were hard and cold. So angry at me...

"You told the enemies of our secrets, didn't you? Our secret base? Do you know how hard we worked to keep that secret?" Something glistened and shined in his hand, and I leaned away from the knife as he brought it forward and held it near my face.

"I know a way... to make you never betray us again." He murmured. I didn't reply, I knew better. "I know how to fix your lying tongue. Why don't we just take it out? It's never done us any good before." Fearful, I began to squirm. They- They couldn't just... remove my tongue? NO! No, then- then I couldn't talk, couldn't communicate.  
My- My life as I know it would be over!

Of coarse, I reacted quickly and on instinct, and got the hell out of there as soon as I could. Everything from breaking out of the abandoned factory, running in the rain, and stealing a poor man's car, everything was blurred. I wasn't thinking, just moving. Moving away. Back then, I knew nothing about waiting for the timing and precision. If I was back there with what I knew now, I could've killed all of them without thinking twice about it.

It takes practice, I guess.

Needless to say, I almost never spoke again. I got away from that damn place, but not without a scar. That damn Paul sliced the tip of my tongue with a slip of his knife, and I know that that night was something I'll never, EVER forget.

With my lack of speech, I began to notice more. The people seemed less like those that I would communicate with, and more like those I would observe from a distance. Almost as if they were no longer a part of me. My world slowed down, and I sped up. I was able to think faster, clearer, easier. Eventually, time was a 6th sense of mine, and I was completely aware of everyone's moves in battle.

My beauty brought me far, from that moment on. I used it to gain access to Lau. At that time, I was a simple assassin. Spending my nights in bars, and those who knew who I was would ask for my assistance. It was a life of simple survival of the fittest.

And I was very fit for my circumstances.

But Lau came up to me that day. It was dark outside, but the moon shined brightly. Though still, despite the moon's desperate attempts to reflect the sun's light and glow the town, we never got any light. Light was for the innocent.

Lau walked into the bar, and I noticed him the moment he had. I remember precisely thinking, _what would a rich man possibly want here?_

He was a fool coming in here. While I was subtly watching him through the corner of my eye, I saw his pockets picked by several men. He was none the wiser.

His eyes surveyed the room, but when they landed on me, they didn't leave. After a moment of staring, he walked up behind me, and drew my attention towards him the moment he started speaking.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you. It was such a pity to hear about your past. How you could be still so beautiful after such hardships! But it's no matter now, for I am here to offer you an escape from your sinful lifestyle. If you accept, of coarse."

Immediately, I turned around in my chair, my interest in this foolish man peaked. "How... do you know?" I asked, trying to spare my words, but in too much shock to consider not talking.

"A young lady is taught to be seen, but not heard. You learned such lessons the hard way. But if you take my offer, you won't have to worry about it anymore. "

In shock, I stood up from my stool, all my attention focused on him. My mouth opened to speak a jumble of words, but before a sound came out I closed it again. It wasn't important how. "What offer?"

"All in good time, my dear. So, if I may ask..." A sheepish gaze glazed over his face. "what is your name?"

…

So he really DIDN'T know so much. If a man knew so much about me, the first thing they would learn is my name. What an interesting man. I smiled at amusing games.

"Ranmao." I answered without hesitation. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure that was my name. After all these years, I had been called many things. Why, I wasn't sure, that was just the life I chose. Eventually, you forget the little things.

"Well, Ranmao, how would you like to live with me?"

Lau explained to me his offer. In exchange for my presence everywhere he went, and my protection, he would share his life with me. He would give me everything I would ever want.

It was a very tempting offer, and I accepted. He was such an interesting partner, I wouldn't mind spending what time I had to with him.

"Oh that's great! Now, your first test..." His narrow eyes opened slightly, surprising me at their intensity. "would be to retrieve my stolen artifacts from your fellow bar mates."

So he may be a rich man, but he knew what he was doing. He wasn't completely oblivious. This man was such an interesting creature.

After all this time together, it wasn't very long, not very long AT ALL, before he started referring to me as his little sister. Possibly a week after he hired me, that was all it took.

Actually, I asked him about this. After several weeks of calling me "little sister", I confronted him.

We were in a carriage over to Earl Phantomhive's house, and we were both sitting together in silence, as we often did. I did like the Early Phantomhive very much, him and his butler. Lau spent a lot of time around them, and I appreciated that. They were both so funny. His butler, especially, was a very interesting piece of art. Such a strong and loyal creature.

How glad I was that he was on our side.

We were on our way over to his mansion, and my mind wandered onto the particular topic.

"Why me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lau asked. I didn't reply, knowing he knew what I meant. "Well, to be honest, Ranmao, you remind me quite a bit of someone I knew very long ago. You look strikingly farmiliar to her, and it's nice having you with me everywhere. Sometimes, I like to think..." Lau trailed off as he dragged his hand across my cheek. "Hah, memory can be funny like that, huh, little sister?"

I simply nodded in return. He was right, after all.

Without a doubt, I was willing to give my life for Lau. After all, he had shared his with me, and without him, where would I be? Back with those low-lifes. Not that it was a horrible life, but I would much rather die here, protecting him, then back where started.

It's always better then move forward then to turn back.

* * *

_**Kay guys? Did you like it? hehe i hope so.**_

_**So yeah, that thing she was speaking up at the beginning. It was French. I'm in French I, therfore i know everything there is to know about the language, and i should put in French every chance I get so I can show off what I know. You guys get where I'm coming from. I need to spread my awesomeness. You know. You know...**_

_**Okay, and yes, you WEREN'T just making it up, it IS in fact implied that Ranmao and Lau were sibilings or at least very close friends back when they were children. It is implied in the anime too, but having them just be close friends their whole lives until they eventually become conjoined twins is too boring (maaaaaaaay8e... unless written well...), so i decided to mess it up. Hope you liked it!  
HOPE I JUST MADE RANMAO SHINE IN A NEW, INCREADIBLY AWESOME AND TOTALLY BLOOD RED LIGHT! =D**_

_**REVIEW MY PUPPIES! =DD **_


End file.
